


Sundown

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Marble Hornets: Fairytales [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Historical Accuracy, Brian is smoothe af, Cowboys, Cursed objects, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Ghosts, Gunshot Wounds, Horses, M/M, Tim is a tsundere, Totheark gang, evil spirits, only one person dies, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Jay Merrick is living his childhood dreams of being a cowboy with his best friend, traveling the beautiful country. He wants nothing more than to lead a simple life of adventure. All it takes is a cursed necklace for his world to come crashing down.Or, I made a western au because I felt like it and I'm a western geekThis is T rated for most chapters, but select ones will be ExplicitMade a 'lil playlist: https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOOSfko1vmg_AVHH-L7OpCEBXE__4cZRS
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Amy Walters, Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: Marble Hornets: Fairytales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933222
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Jay Merrick

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this baby for a while - I love the wild west. Homosexuality was actually seen as pretty normal in the given circumstances, and they had a lot more gun control then we do today - many town's wouldn't even let you carry a gun, you had to check it in too a locker or keep it at home. Bunch of historical stuff I try to include along with some good old evil magic and ancient spirits ooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's life
> 
> Alternative Summary: Wow I hope nothing happens to change my perfect happy life

It's moments like this - he feels alive. When he leans forward on the horse and feels every hoof pound on the earth - the roar of the cows mooing in his ears as they're driven towards the next stop down the Chisolm trail. He laughs hysterically at the angry shouts of men who lose a few and have to break off to re-heard them. He can always see Alex I'm the dust clouds on the account of his dark blue bandana sticking off the back of his neck, as he makes his way around the outside of the group. 

The other moments he feels alive in - sitting under the stars a fair distance from the campfire crackle. Just staring endlessly into the cosmos. They would start heading back tomorrow - job done once they reached the point. The grass is dry and crackly out here - not as sandy as the home he's used to. It has a nice smell, like wheat and barley. And he's seen some pretty fat grasshoppers - but he doesn't partake in eating them like Alex does. 

"Hey Jay." Alex settles next to him - Jay prefers to keep to himself, Alex is the only one to go out of his way to talk with him.

This was their dream after all. Growing up in the same old orange and dusty town - they wanted to go out and see the wilderness like cowboys did - even if the job was tough and hazardous, it still meant freedom and adventure, and the beauty of it all. Alex liked to go on and on about how he wanted to be a stage actor when he was older - he insisted he knows everything, the lighting, the building, the sewing. 

Jay always nods and listens, it's not like he has much if any ideas. At this point in life, he's not exactly sure what he wants to do - he just wants to live. If he can make it to 40 … well, he'll see. Watching people die left and right was almost a normalcy. You just had to hold hope that your friend wasn't the next one on the list.

If he lived elsewhere … he'd probably be a writer… maybe like Mark Twain … maybe in another life he will be. Or maybe later he can - if he lives.

This time, Alex was dead set on returning home and marrying his girl, Amy, and starting a farm or ranch of his own maybe. Jay … well Jay wasn't sure just yet. He still likes being a cowboy, likes traveling - but he's never been away from Alex. So he decides to live in town with him for a bit. He has been boarding there for a while anyway at a ranch - might as well take advantage of it to scope out job opportunities.

\---

When they return "home" it's a party for Alex - he drags Jay along to the nearest saloon to drink and play some games. He says hi to Jessica as usual. She's a fair, well mannered lady - but she's in no rush to get married, as many people try and propose. She prefers taking care of her father then dating random drunk passer-bys. But she talks to anyone who's willing, and not rude.

"How's it going out there?"

"Pretty good this time, no unusual incidents … no one died."

"Ha, that is indeed good." She pours a drink in a glass for him. "Mmm, I'm afraid I like the quiet life Jay, but I get my plenty share of stories here - by the way, what's Alex up to?" She nods behind Jay.

"Oh no." He says even before turning around. Alex is standing out of his chair now arguing with some idiot. "Well I think I'd make a GREAT playwright, you're just jealous of my ideas you good-for-nothing sassafras!"

"What in hell does that mean four-eyes?"

"Sorry Jessica." He says, handing her a large tip.

"Don't worry about it - just run." She ducks below the counter as a glass goes flying and Jay makes for the door. Right behind him is a shorter, kept man who he saw playing the piano - not bad either. He brushes himself off and walks off into the night towards the edge of town- off … he doesn't even have a horse. Well, strange folk aren't a new thing.

Alex will find his way to their board eventually … he's not going to wait around for the fighting to come outside and the sheriff to show up, so he walks with his hells crunching on the dirt. A few people sit out on their porches, fanning themselves in the somewhat heated night.

He sees a familiar man standing against the side of a building - a ray of sunshine in the middle of the night. His outfits somehow always fit his form - making both men and ladies take a second look when he walked by. Always winking at them with a beaming smile.

"Hey Jay - heard you were back in town today, how ya' doing?" Brian's accent was always a slight bit different - everyone believes his daddy was a confederate and left state after the war turned for the worse.

"Pretty good - Alex is over starting a fight over something personal again."

"Yep, sounds like Alex - don't know what Amy sees in him but bless his heart."

"He's a gentleman when he's not being stupid." They laugh together, and Brian motions for Jay to step closer.

"Have you heard of a guy named Tim by chance? I was looking around for him." He says in a low tone.

"Sorry, no, I haven't - but I'll keep an ear out for you … not many with protestant names out here ..."

"Thanks. Also, good luck with Alex, whenever he finishes up in there."

"He'll have to find his own way home - I'm exhausted."

"Take care Jay."

"You too Bri."

He gets into his boarding room - thank goodness - and kicks off the painful riding boots. He cleans himself with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge thoroughly - he's always been one for better hygiene then most - Alex too. But many say it makes you "colder" in the night. He has no idea if that's true or not. He cleans his teeth with some powder. He rubs some oil on his skin - unlike his brethren he likes to keep it soft, after that he's dead tired - crawling into a real bed for the first time in months. It's like heaven, even if it's itchy as hell and way too warm. He blows out the lamp, asleep in minutes.

Sometime in the dead of night ...

"Jay! Jay, hey wake up!" His shoulders are shaken roughly.

"Alex what - I was sleeping."

And the words Jay would regret for the rest of his life spill out of his mouth.

_"Look at what I found!"_


	2. Night Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay meets the notorious Ark Gang
> 
> Alternative Summary:  
> Totheark meets Orville Peck, Jay is a fanboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh warning for mini twister, nothing serious just a random ass dust devil, but I know real twisters scare me shitless so just in case

What Alex found the night before didn't warrant a wake up call - it was a simple beaded necklace, with a little doll on the end, probably lost by some kid. He says he found it in a cave outside town, that it was magical and all that stuff and Jay wonders who punched him last night to make him this crazy. He can't stand the rambling so he goes for a walk. It's always freezing out here, and too quiet - a tumbleweed blows by to punctuate his feelings. Dark, late at night, all the lamps are out. There isn't a soul awake, even the night sheriff has fallen asleep in his rocking chair. 

_Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop._

Who's traveling this late at night? Especially in this fog, shrouding out the moon. He looks down the main dirt road - seeing a horse walking down the center. As it gets closer, it splits into two horses, with two riders. 

There's no way it could be. But who else would be here? 

The Ark Gang. Really more of a duo of vigilantes than a gang. They're notorious through these parts, skilled gunslingers who've taken the law into their own hands, keeping the peace and thwarting those who seek to monopolize the local industries. That's most of what he knows - but he's heard lots of different things, from "Heroes" to "Thiefs." 

He knows for a fact - they're dangerous. Whether it's themselves or the crime they're committing. You didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

He watches them walk by him - on horses black as the night. They stare straight back, walking slowly. Should he call the sheriff? Should he tell? If someone caught him just being quiet out here they'd think he was complacent - but it's too enchanting for him to move. Because they're actually _real_ and not some myth.

One nods at him - a presumed man all dressed in dark colors except for a yellow bib shirt, an odd choice for how vibrant it was. They wore a typical wide brimmed brown hat, and their head was fully covered in black cloth, a red frown painted on the front. They either knew where they were going or were able to see well enough in it. The next passes by - strangely not wearing a hat. His features are indiscernible in the light but he wears a white jacket with a series of stitched patterns and dangling with tassels, along with a white mask, lips and eyes darker than the night around it. He looks like a second moon. He doesn't acknowledge him - and Jay's thankful for that, his heart would probably stop from that stare. A sliver gleam of light bounces off the iron on his hip. _'It really is them!'_

He stands still for awhile as they go by - he should go home … but he also wants to see what they're doing. He's heard stories and his feet itch for the action. For the adventure. What if he got caught in a gunfight? …. Even better! 

He waits till they're out of sight before heading their direction. His moccasins are quiet on the dust of the road, but his thoughts are practically audible. He gushes with excitement.

They're making their way outside the borders of ranch property, getting farther and farther from the stores and houses. There could be all sorts of vermin to tear Jay up out here, but he darts along, carefully watching his steps, careful not to snag his coat on a bush or cactus.

The dynamic duo seem to gallop up to a scraggly, old tree, worn dry by centuries of desert wind. Something about it in the dark shadows of night makes it exceptionally eerie, and before they even reach said tree, his ears flicker hearing a kick up of dust. Not just a kick up but a loud roaring howl I'm the distance.

A twister. But .. there's no clouds … no wind - still terrifying for him - a howling screaming death whirl. The two gang members come to a halt on their horses, and abruptly come galloping back. 

They're coming directly at him and they're not stopping.

Uh oh.

He runs for the town spotted in the distance, but there's no way in hell he's going to escape them. He can hear the thundering in his ears and he dives to the side as the one in yellow passes, only to be grabbed by his coat.

He barely registers it until he's staring at the dust laying over the back of a horse. They picked him up.

Wait what are they doing!? He's about to struggle - but it's unwise, they're going too fast, and he looks back to see the abnormal dust devil chasing after them.

He's thrown on the ground by the one in white and he panics as he's grabbed by the collar and roughed up a bit. The darker motions for him to stop, and gently begins to search his pockets.

Were they trying to rob him?

"I-I don't have anything of value…"

The rider shakes "no" and pulls open his coat, getting a little handsy but still seemingly searching for something. Besides, he doesn't want to get beat up by the white rider - who had enough strength to pull Jay's dead weight onto a moving horse.

They've searched him over thoroughly, to the point he's swatting gloved hands away. The one in black shakes his head back at his partner - he helps Jay up, dusting him off.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……" Jay doesn't know exactly what to say - they get back on their horses, and trod away into the night, leaving him confused … but also giddy with excitement. He runs home to tell Alex what happened.


	3. Ross Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows Jay where he finds the necklace - then, he goes missing.
> 
> Alternative Summary:  
> The necklace gives everyone who touches it small dick syndrome

"Alex, where did you find that necklace?"

"What? Don't tell me you're trying to steal it!"

"No! I'm just curious, you can keep whatever you find there you oaf."

"Ha!" Alex pulls him into his side "I'm just teasing you, little brother."

"Why am I the little brother!?"

"Because I'm the taller one." He clicks his tongue and walks out to the stables for their horses.

"It's a long ride."

"It can't be too long if you found it in the span of a few hours…"

"Oh you'll see just how far I can get in that time."

They saddle up and head out.

The path certainly is strange - he seems to be taking him out of the ways. Alex isn't always the smartest though when it came to personal safety.

They approach the Ross Plateau, a giant orange rock raised out of the ground for several miles. Jay always loves it here, despite the danger. The cliffs go so far up on towards the blue sky - just watch for falling rocks.

Then, Alex takes a seldom used pathway in-between the crags. It's just wide enough for them to ride side by side, but it keeps snaking and turning.

"You know where you're going?"

"Yep, I was exploring in here-"

"You know bandits like to camp out here often…"

"I know, I was looking for them - show them not to mess with me!"

"You're an ignoramus…"

They emerge to the dark side of the plateau - this town only gets light four hours of the day, the rest is in shadow. No one lives here for long - it's too cold. So once the gold rush ended, it turned to cobwebs and brambles.

"Are you … sure … this place is creepy… and god knows what camping out here man…"

"You' afraid of some ghosts Jay?" He teases.

"No, I'm afraid of the living…" 

The horses pass a rickety, creaking sign, hooves stomping in the grit. Jay looks at the deserted, jagged tombstones, poking out of the ground like old lady teeth. Long dead flowers rest at some of the spots. They pass through until reaching a series of scaffolding platforms, leading up to a cave. This was a mining town after all. 

"Alex there's no way that's stable…"

"Yes it is, I walked up it yesterday, come on!"

So there Jay is, getting off his horse and being dragged up a rickety set of panels, barely secured by rope. They get to the top, and Alex points into the black abyss.

"Found it in there, it only goes about forty feet back, then crosses…"

"You went in the dark?"

"No, I went with a lamp idiot… I was seeing if there was any leftover gold."

"I don't think the town would look like this if that were true…"

"Well, I showed you it, happy now?"

"Yes - though it only concerns me more about your shrinking brain."

Alex snorts and they both begin laughing jovially as they return to their horses.

Thank goodness, Jay wants out of here. He doesn't dare look back as they return to the canyon pass.

Besides, He can't shake the feeling that they're being watched…

\---

He rolls over to the low glow of lamp - and scribbling noises. Jay blinks and focuses on the sight of Alex hovered over a desk, madly scratching the graphite stick into some old paper.

Jay approaches, quiet as a mouse. As he sneaks, he peers at the drawings - nothing but a bunch of circles and X's … maybe he's playing tic tac toe?

"Whatcha doing Alex?"

Alex spooks and hides the paper, crumbling it up.

"Nothing!" 

"Dude, it was just a bunch of x's and circles, I don't care-" Alex shoves Jay with his chair, standing to jab a finger in his chest.

"You don't tell _anyone_ what you saw - understand?" His eyes shine with a fury he only shows those he fights with. Jay holds his hands in surrender.

"Ok ok … geez did a rattlesnake bite you in the ass or something?"

"No … just go to bed Jay … sorry about that…"

But from there - each night only deteriorates. Alex doesn't _sleep_ growing more and more irritable with the exhaustion, drawing and drawing until his hand cramps up. One night Jay awoke to see him … just … sitting there. Watching him sleep.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Go back to sleep Jay…"

"... Ok…"

And then, a week later - Alex fails to return home entirely. He checks around town, the stables, the saloon, asking everyone who passes by. He fears the worst, that Alex went out to that cave again and hurt himself in the desert.

So Jay saddles up after two days of not seeing him and takes off for the Ross Plateau.

\---

Fuck he hates it here…

He calls out. "Alex?" It only echoes from the abandoned buildings.

He dismounts the horse, gulping - he made it this far, he might as well. He takes the first rickety step on to the wood platform. One after the other, until reaching the top.

Shoot. He didn't bring a lamp.

"Alex?" It echoes back at him. It's so creepy - but what if he's passed out in there? Then again - he didn't see his horse.

So Jay, carefully, shuffles into the dark, one step at a time, feeling along the cool walls. He feels around the floor with his foot - no bodies yet. But as his eyes adjust, he sees a faint light - and upon closer inspection, he realizes the cave is no cave at all, it's a tunnel. He can see some little clearing at the end of it -

That's when a hand slams down on his shoulder.

And Jay … well

He screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop yelling! God!" A voice behind him curses.

He whips around preparing to fight the stranger, but his arm is instead dragged in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm warning you bud!"

"Then you shouldn't have come here! This place is dangerous and off limits - you could've gotten yourself killed going up the ramps!" He leads Jay along, his heels skidding in the sand as he's pulled like a sled.

"No I was looking for my friend, he's been missing-"

"Well your friend's an idiot if he comes here! 

The man drags him down the scaffolding to his horse, finally letting Jay stand and dust himself off.

"Leave if you value your life… and never come back. I won't be so nice next time."

"Why? Do you own this cave? I don't see your name on it…"

"No … yes, fine, it's my cave, now go!"

He studies the man a bit more. Black hair, nearly perfect white shirt and gray vest with a golden-chained pocket watch.

"Hey, you're the piano guy … you're playing was wonderful!

"Don't try and butter me up! Go!" He practically shoves Jay onto his saddle - Jesus this guy is strong for such a prim dresser.

"I'm not, I mean it!" 

"Get!" He shoos the horse, until Jay finally takes hold of the reins and gallops off.

"God what a prickly pear…."


	4. Looking for Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been missing for a month, and Jay is running out of options. It's time to go searching in hidden places.
> 
> Alternative Summary: You will never look at a dead tree the same way again have fun with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Orville Peck increases in volume*
> 
> How many obscure terms can Brian fit in.

Eyelids narrowed to slits, as Jay gazes out at the orange and blue horizon, horse snorting and tapping the ground with inaction. But he has nowhere to go.

The leather hat keeps the sun out of his eyes, a line of shadow across them. 

What is he waiting for - here -in this heat? Waiting with the orange sand brushing his lip, the horses breathe tremoring gently through his legs, a thin film of comfortable sweat that absorbs into the leather chaps. Not too hot, but nowhere near cool.

He just waits for a silhouette that never comes. A dot on the horizon - that maybe, _just_ _maybe,_ Alex would return today. _His brother…_

It's been a full moon since the night he failed to come home, and his mood sinks with each sunset.

But there's still a few people to keep him company, like the man whose horse saunters over with a mood to match his owner.

"Hey Jay." Brian drawls in that curling way that seems to sedate a person in seconds.

He sidles up next to him, almost shoulder to shoulder, horse puffing next to his own.

"You know, you sit here everyday, you're starting to look like a cactus."

"Mmm." Jay fiddles with the reigns.

"Whatcha got so far, Sherlock?"

"Wh-Who?"

"Don't worry about it, just some books I've been reading."

"Oh… well…" Jay sighs, face up, arms flopping down at his sides. "I've asked around town, I've scoured the desert, I can't find anything … any reason … the only possible lead was this … this … man - he was - a stubborn ass!" Jay really didn't prefer talking ill of people.

Brian throws his head back in laughter, horse joining him, "Ahahahahaha, sounds like you met Wright! Dark hair, looks a bit out of place?"

"Yes! That's him - if he plays the piano too…"

"Definitely him - he's … a hill of beans… if you know what I mean..." Brian wiggles his hand. 

"I don't really …"

"He's a bit … highfalutin' …." Brian grins.

"I … guess?"

"Ornery as a mother bear with a sore teat."

"Brian!" He elbows the man.

"I'm just teasing you, hush up…" Mission accomplished - Jay's smile has returned.

"He's not a bad guy, just hates people - a lot … comes off as fancy."

"So he _is_ a stubborn ass?"

"Yes. Indefinitely. But he's gotta' good heart, he's just very picky about his friends."

"Does he even have any friends?"

"Yoo-hoo!" Brian smirks flaunting a hand over his chest.

Jay grumbles, looking away with a smile on his face. "Well … of course he is, you're friends with everyone."

"Eh, just about." His horse picks up its feet, ready to go, he hits Jay's back, but not so hard he jolts, and rubs it for a little bit longer than necessary, but that's Brian. Jay doesn't mind.

"Don't worry yourself sick, I'm heading out tomorrow, I'll ask around the other towns, ok?"

"Safe travels…" 

Brian tips his hat as they pull away.

He should probably go home soon … but there's still at least four more hours of daylight, and something Brian said has him scheming.

It's too late to go to 'other towns' … but Ross Plateau … there's other canyons, even ones where small outposts are set up in the shady chasms. Maybe Alex had gone exploring through one of those instead?

It couldn't hurt to try. Right?

\---

"Haulloa stranger." He calls out to a group of men up ahead, making camp down this canyon fork. He's not sure if they're bandits or travelers, but he has nothing of value in him regardless. His "horse" is more of a pony sized mare (affectionately named Leica), and stealing someone's horse was just about equal to murder.

The men call back to him as he approaches.

"Howdy, sorry to bother you, but have you seen a tall man with a white hat, dark horse pass through here?"

"Mmm'nah, jus' been us passing through 'eres…."

"Who's the feller you're lookin' for?"

"His name's … Alex." 

The man takes a long humming draw on his pipe.

"You wouldn't be referring to Alex … Kralie, would'ja?"

"Yes! Actually - that's who I'm looking for."

"Mmm I'd go the other way and cut your losses, that kids got some kind of fever… mad as grasshoppers in Winter!" _Whatever that means..._

"H-how so?"

"The man's been walking around a buncha settlements, buzzing with some kind of mad talk, disturbing the peace, crazy enough to eat the devil with horns on - Nothin' those sheriff's will handle though."

"Oh … I didn't know that." _Did everyone around here use a ton of slang but him?_ "… I will … keep it in good memory… thank you…"

"Good day…"

The sun's beginning to set, casting a creepy orange glow down over the canyon in thick shadows. It's so quiet here, without the winds blowing and buffeting against him.

Leica whinnies just as he notices it as well, nose smelling a bit of tattered fabric as Jay slides off.

 _"Alex!_ ' It's part of his shirt! There's only one man obstinate enough to wear such a nice blue and white buffalo plaid flannel in this dusty ass environment. ' _He's been through here!'_

He goes further on the horse, calling - "Alex!? Alex!"

He passes over some old roots from a tree that sadly chose a bad spot to grow in. More tattered pieces of shirt hang in the thorny branches. _Not good._ He throws the horse into a gallop.

"ALEX!? ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" It echoes and comes back to him like a ghost. This place feels dead. Not a soul but him and the animal. The sun is almost down, canyon darkening by the second. He sighs, and pulls the reins to turn around - meeting a wall of solid rock.

"Huh?" He says aloud, slipping off again to run his hands across the rock. Is he going crazy? Did he eat something?

"It was just … here…"

" **NEEIIIIIIIIIGHHHH!"**

"Leica!?"

He wheels around as a loud whip cuts through his shirt, lashing pain on his side.

The horse is rearing up but he's focused on the form of something _much,_ _much_ taller.

Like an encroaching dust storm, a writhing rattler pit, 'it' sneaks forward, tendrils like dead desert trees, all shrouding a white faceless head in the center. And the body - of a man. Leica is screeching and shrieking, hoof caught up in its grasp.

Jay pulls his knife - trying to hack through the wood like limbs - 'it' retreats in anger and Jay just barely grabs the saddle before their taking off.

The horse gallops for _its_ life and Jay holds on for _his_ life, trying to get himself properly up, but instead he locks his arms around the equine's neck - he doesn't know where they're going and he doesn't care, he trusts his mare - he keeps his eyes shut for a long time, until he's certain they're out of the canyon and no longer being chased. She runs and runs and runs until it's exhausted and Jay doesn't stop it.

Once Jay opens his eyes, he doesn't quite recognize the place he's in, orange sand under endless stars.

He's still hyperventilating, near the verge of tears, jaw slack, trying to comprehend what he just saw. It's real. He knows it's real, because the horse ran from it. He knows it's real, because his knife is missing a chunk. He knows it's real because - no man made hallucination could conjure something like _that._

He's lost as shit, only the outline of Ross Plateau about half a mile back. He's _not_ going in there again - not today - never at night. _Is that what got Alex?_

He shakes the reins lightly, and Leica walks forward. Her nose is better than his.

They round the outside of the Plateau by a few hundred meters, and in a bend of it, there is, not too distant, the borders of a pasture and surprisingly lush grass, a little oasis in the night from a waterfall coming off the Plateau. A few horses and animals are out, even at this time.

There's a little house at the end … with … such a different style… It's painted a grayish-blue, with a little apple tree out in front, and he's trying to comprehend how they managed to keep it so nice in this weather. He hasn't seen an apple in … years… his hand reaching up to touch one with stars in his eyes.

The pump of a shotgun has him jumping away.

"Did you not see the 'keep out' sign!?" 

"It's you…" It's the man with black hair again, still dressed so nicely, a bit of surprise interrupts his scowl - but he quickly fixes it.

"You again!?" He bares his teeth, but lowers the gun. Jay isn't exactly the most threatening thing. "I told you to go home! What are you doing here!?"

He throws up his hands, "I - I didn't mean to - I wasn't looking for the town again or you or anything - well I mean I was looking for my friend but I wasn't getting into any trouble and then this - this - THING! There's some - THING in the canyon! It didn't have a god damned face! And - and the walls closed up around us and I almost died! And then I ran - well the horse ran - and we ended up in the middle of nowhere and - and …. Yes!" He blabbers out.

The dark haired man has a ghostly look on his face, eyes distant, mumbling indiscernible words to himself, before shaking.

"You're fucking crazy! GO HOME!"

"I swear - I swear I didn't make it up! I wouldn't make that up!"

"GET OUT OF-" His face softens, hushed voice, "You're bleeding …"

"Huh?" He looks down to see that he is, indeed, oozing from the source of the lashing pain, a black stain down his pants. He hadn't noticed. 

_Blood_.

Despite being a cowboy - Jay _hates blood. It's disgusting!_

He pales - and the stars start spinning, and the earth is turning, and then strong arms are catching him as he slips into true darkness.

\---

It's a sweet, oddly fragrant smell, that tickles his nose. His nose annoys his brain, and his brain annoys his body, and his body annoys his eyes. ' _Fine I'll check'_ they say.

He peeks out at the world under a bundle of fur blankets, morning sun still obscured by the plateau.

It's a warm shell here, so comfortable … he should just go back to sleep, but he blinks awake at the sound of a fabric being rung out into some kind of pot, like a timpani.

Squeezing of a messy washcloth, water tainted with some red.

At the same time he realizes there is a bandage on his side, he also finds that his shirt is entirely missing - and his jeans.

"Mmmrmm…" He stretches out, pale underarms slinking out from under the warm cave.

He sniffs, eyes barely open.

"Umm…"

There's a man over a little stove, approaching wordlessly with a little porcelain cup of something hot. 

His mind isn't awake enough yet, that was honestly one of the best naps in his life.

"Where … ya get this?" It's a bit out of place, just like everything else is about the man… wait who is this - where is he.

"Souvenir." The man sits on a stool a few feet away.

The voice calls him, and he blinks fatigue away.

"You're … Tim."

" _Tch_ ," He angles his head away "… where did you get that?" But there is no energy behind it.

"Brian…"

He rolls his eyes, "Of course." 

"How did I - ah!" 

Everything comes running back.

"Wait - where is Leica? Where are my clothes? WHAT WAS THAT THING!" A hand covers his mouth.

"Stop hollering… you lost a lot of blood to pass out like that…"

"Oh - no it just - I don't like blood, he-he…" He rubs his neck. 

Tim almost rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say…"

"B-but I can't forget that thing … my horse saw it too, and I found Alex's shirt in pieces… "

"Your missing friend?"

"Yes."

"Give up looking for him there, it's not safe."

"But - wait - he could be stuck in there-!"

"No … not if that thing is active."

"You do know what it is!"

"Please, _quiet._ " He stands up pacing a bit, and Jay finally takes a sip of the strange drink. It's tasty … light but warm, something expensive probably. It soothes his nerves immediately.

"Alright. When did your friend go missing?"

"A little over a month… he started acting weird when he found this necklace-"

Tim slams his fist on a table, "Sunova-! I knew it …"

"What's with that necklace, and that cave?"

The man leans against the table, turned away.

"If I tell you, you can't tell _anyone._ "

Jay breathes, then nods.

"I won't, and you can beat up if I do!" He teases.

"Oh trust me - I will." But it's said … playfully. It seems he does have a less serious side.

Tim sits on the stool again.

"In those canyons, in a particular spot, there is _suppose_ to be a necklace - and that necklace has to stay _put,_ so that _thing_ remains a scraggly old desert tree." He folds his hands. "Your _friend_ took the necklace out of its resting spot, and so not only is it awake, but he's probably being influenced by it."

"In-influenced … in what way?"

"The same thing it tried to do to you _last night_. It doesn't kill all of its victims, instead it can make people go mad, and it will only get worse the longer he has that artifact… it may be able to reach places beyond the canyons at this stage …"

"How do we stop it!?" Jay is READY to beat ass.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah_ , there is no we, and there is certainly no you. Those ark riders will likely deal with it. _You_ are going to go home."

"But Alex is my friend - and you're my friend, so that makes you Alex's friend too!"

"We _are not_ friends! Maybe you are mad!" He looks genuinely offended. _Prickly pear._

"But … we could still work together…"

"No. First off - I'm mean, second off, the sooner you go home and forget about this, the better."

"I can't just forget I saw that thing-"

He slams his hands down on Jay's shoulders, "Look. Go home and lay low for a few months - then it won't associate with you. Problem solved."

"But Alex-"

"Alex is as good as dead, _give up_ or you'll _end up_ just like him."

Jay stares. Then his face crinkles, tears building on his lower lid.

"He's - he's not dead…" His throat cracks, and the dam breaks.

"Oh no … I - I didn't mean - _shit_!" He curses under his breath, and hovers, wobbling. "D-don't cry - hey - oh god please don't cry - I don't know how to handle this…" He kneels in front of the sobbing man, hunched over with his face in hands, elbows on knees.

Tim - still shaky - puts a hand on his shin.

"Hey, please don't cry …" His voice softens, " _Jay …" (He doesn't recall telling him that.)_

Jay lets out a final sob, sucking in air as he wipes his face. _"You're not … that mean …"_ He chuckles sadly, as Tim's face turns red.

"J-just go home already!" He stands up walking over to his kitchen in a fussy hurry.

"Umm, I think I need my clothes before I go."

"Drying rack in the corner."

"Why do I have my clothes off in the first place?"

"I had to clean you so your wound wouldn't get infected."

"You _bathed me!?_ "

"No! Besides I wasn't going to let your dusty ass lay on my bed…"

"... Oh …"

Jay gets dressed in his clean, though slightly tattered clothes, shuffling into his boots and plopping his hat on, as Tim stays over the water basin, "washing dishes."

"Your horse is out in the pasture, your saddle and gear are on the fence. As long as you get out before the sunsets, you should be ok. It doesn't like sunlight."

Jay smiles as he heads for the door.

"Thank you." He says airy and angelic.

"Mmm."

\---

He wasn't as far into the canyon as he believed, converging onto familiar paths and finally riding out successfully towards the outline of town.

He gives Leica plenty of sugar cubes that night, before settling in.

In dim candlelight, his head is pressed to the desk Alex had been sitting at so many nights ago, still coated in powdery graphite drawings.

This is worse than a kick on the ass from an ass...

Staying here and doing nothing would be unbearable. _Sigh._

And then, a crisp clean envelope slips under his door.

Jay immediately runs for the door and looks around - nothing, not a soul in the night. His attention turns back to the letter. It's marked with a large A.

_"Meet by the red tower. Tell no one."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Leica is a company that makes cameras and camcorder lenses
> 
> • This one is slow to update because I really want to take my time with it, and get it exactly how I want it. The Wild West era holds a special place in my heart, and I want to try and capture the scenery as much as possible.
> 
> • GOD I LOVE THE WILD WEST
> 
> • I was totalllllllly not listening to RDR2 and Pirate 101 Cool Ranch music while writing this.


	5. La Calavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay joins a night raid.
> 
> Alternative Summary: You know that awkward moment when you're such a fanboy you get on a stranger's horse and straight into a gunfight without question? Yeah me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun violence this chapter, no descriptive wounds

Jay flits nervously around the water tower, he can't keep still. _Holy shit!_ He even put on his best outfit - he's so happy - and so terrified. _What do they want with him?_

" _Eeeeeeeeee_." He whisper-screams.

The one in white is a little bit of a sore brute … but the one in yellow seems nice enough… surely he'll be alright…

Or maybe not.

Maybe they're gonna kill him for running into that thing.

 _'Tell no one_.'

The old water tower is far from town, and no one has any reason to come by …

 _They're gonna hang him_!

"Oh god - oh god wait why did I come here…"

But leaving now would also be quite rude… and he doesn't want to be rude…

" _Ppphhhssshhh."_

He near jumps ten feet in the air at the feeling of a horse breathing down his neck, too startled to scream.

Testing around, a dark as - no darker than night horse smells at his hair. The owner of the horse, the man in white, glares at him with thick darkness.

"Uh-um … hi…"

The one in yellow sidles over, tipping his hat again, offering a hand out.

_'Get on.'_

Well … maybe they're not here to kill him …

He sits behind the man in the saddle, feeling a bit awkward as to where his hands should be, but then he takes Jay's arms and wraps them around his waist, and before he can get a grip they're off!

He holds on tight. He's never gone this fast on a horse before, not even with Leica, but the cold night air coaxes his head out of hiding, and he watches the desert speed by, he giggles, just a bit, looking up at the night, and then back to wherever they're going. They seem to be taking an old, but barely present trail.

They're at such a steady pace, he can almost nod off against the yellow one's back - and he opens them again when the white rider motions for them to hold up.

The yellow one is fitting a candy skull mask gently over his face, tying it off in back, and motions for him to be quiet. He looks like a skeleton!

They're approaching, by the looks of it, an abandoned city of mesa huts.

The sound of a gun fired at them goes off, and Jay unintentionally squeezes the man in front.

_He's going to be in an actual gun fight!_

The context for it? He has no idea… He's unsalted in this … occupation…

The yellow rider has Jay jump off the horse and duck behind cover, throwing him a small pistol

_What the hell is he supposed to do with this!?_

Though the man gallops off, taking any attention off himself.

He peaks above his hiding spot, hearing but not seeing the fighting going on. A body does however, fall in the main road, dragged back immediately into an alleyway.

The ark gang goes after those that harm others, so he can only assume these are criminals, they must be hiding here in this town.

The sound has died off, and he steps carefully out into the open, looking around.

He hears the sound of the safety going off on a revolver, twirling around in slow motion.

And then … it feels like he's not in control anymore, his legs sliding out to bow below the gun aimed at him, just as it fires, pant tassels flying. He closes his eyes in fear, but his body dances right along in a strange stepping pattern. _Like a skeleton._ _His_ arm raises - taking aim -

_NO!_

He drops the gun - he almost _shot_ a man, he's never even held a gun before!? How did he- 

He runs for the alleyways. Bullets like dynamite whizzing and crashing behind him, into the old abandoned dwellings, one just sheers his coat and he ducks down behind a barrel, shaking.

_'Why am I out here - I just wanna go home - I can't do this - I can't do this-'_

His pursuer turns the corner to find him huddling there.

Both of them stare at one another, searching eachother's eyes.

This a young man like Jay too… his hand trembles whilst he glares down at him, and the gun lowers.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you - if you ain't gonna hurt me-" He holds a shaky hand out, Jay reaches forward with his gloved hand-

**_BANG._ **

The man falls, shot in the back by the outlaw in white. Jay scrambles around - but it's gone into the man's heart. He's already dead…

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Jay gasps in air, kneeling in the bloody dust and sand, some of the dark liquid reflecting the moon. "He wasn't going to shoot me! He wasn't going to shoot me!!!"

The man in white only gives him a confused twist of his head as the one in yellow rounds the corner, seeing what has happened. He walks past the other, softly holding a gloved hand out for Jay.

But all he sees is the black and red frown … of a killer.

How could he have been so blinded by admiration … they're nothing but a bunch of cowards, killing people in the night…

The hand reaches to pat Jay's shoulder, and he slaps it away - "Don't touch me!" He needs to get away from here - get the _hell out of Dodge._

The mask is freed from his face, as he takes off running into the desert again, passing the final windmill of this corrupted old town. He doesn't look back, but pretty soon the sound of horse beats behind him are gaining.

"Leave me alone!"

The one in white is gaining on him, and snags him by the collar just like last time, almost choking him. He's just about to be dropped on the horse, when said horse rears up 

_It's. Right. There_.

Looming, growing, curling ever more into the sky with never ending limbs, thick snakes encircling them like the night, it's face the moon.

There's a loud noise, shaking the earth so much sand jumps. His knees hit the dirt with a pain in his head so severe it has to be hollow by now. A warm stream pours down his upper lip into his gaping mouth, as the stars stab into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gonna be longer
> 
> Update: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE ARCHIVE BUT IT DECIDED TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER LIKE 3 TIMES


	6. "Not Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay wakes up with no recollection of the prior day. He's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

"Mmm?" Bright light is heating his face, realizing the noon sun is shining down on him.

It's slow going, but he sits up, noticing he's somewhere in the bottom of the canyon, he rubs grit from his face, groggy and mouth tasting awful.

He wanders in a mad haze. Where is Leica? Where is he? Why is he here? Why is he wearing chaps?

There's a thick coughing heard up ahead, echoing and bouncing to Jay, calling his feet onward.

He comes around the corner to see Tim Wright lying in the dust just how he was, except the man is missing his outerwear.

"Tim?"

The man's eyes are foggy, giving some kind of grunt as reply, before his hand comes up to touch his sweaty forehead. He blinks a few times. Looks around. Thinks.

"Jay?"

"Yeah it's me, Jay." He doesn't recall sharing his name however.

"Why are you here? I told you not to come-"

"I don't know how I got here okay?" He holds his hands up in surrender. "I was just - in town one moment, and the next, I woke up over there." Tim follows his finger.

" _Shit…"_ Tim gives one more strained cough, pushing on to his feet. "It's worse than I thought…"

Jay mumbles, "So much for laying low."

"Hmmph." Tim almost smiles.

"Do you know where we are? I'm not sure how to get back to town from here."

Tim sighs, looking around, twisting his lip like he _really_ doesn't want to say whatever he's going to say.

"It's... too late in the day you can just stay the night."

"Oh … are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Either that or you take your chances here."

"Definitely not."

"... Where are my clothes?"

"Beats me."

He sighs, "Just don't ask a bunch of questions about that thing, ok?"

"You have my word!"

Tim knows these canyons - made apparent as he smoothly navigates the twists and turns, the wife and narrow, until they're coming out of a little crag just a few hundred yards from his house, shadowed over by the late afternoon sun.

Tim pays little attention to the man following him like a buzzing bee, and goes to find a change of clothes. Jay gives a look at a stool, then Tim, then the stool again, sitting down to remove the stiff leather chaps, a delighted sigh when he's just in his normal pants again.

"Uh, do you have any tooth powder? … mouth is disgusting…" He asks the man dressing behind an oriental details screen.

"... I have tooth paste?" He pulls a glass jar off the shelf labeled Colgate, dropping it in Jay's hands.

"Whoa…. Is this something fancy?"

"Not really…"

Outside, he uses his finger and some well water to flush his mouth out with the gel-ly substance. It has a bit of a minty taste to it too.

"Thank you … I can't stand having my mouth dirty for some reason …"

"Well I guess that's one thing that separates you from the rest…" His eyes roll, but with little energy to it.

He stares out the glass window, pristine and clean and out of place like everything here. There's a few horses out in the pasture, killing about and munching on the grass, among them is one familiar spoofed equine.

"Leica!" He rushes out like a kid, jumping the fence - Tim holds back a grunt at that - and running up to the group of tame horses. "I - I don't know how she got here but - Leica you're ok!" He hugs her snout, earning a little short.

"Smart horse…" Tim remarks, walking after him, attempting to look slow and cool, but he'd definitely been jogging behind Jay a moment ago. "Gotta have someone with the brains, don't we." 

"Hey!"

Tim keeps walking over to the pile of hay, throwing some out for the horses to eat, and other chores, so Jay returns focus to his horse, removing her riding gear and brushing her coat as she eats. She's always had a more fluffy coat then the normal horse, all spotted and pretty. That's why everyone thinks she's a pony. He truly adores her.

His gaze occasionally wanders to locate the dark haired man, and peeking over Leica's shoulder.

He catches Tim standing and softly stroking the snout of a large grey horse, whispering quiet, indiscernible words - before noticing Jay, who turns his head like he's looking at something over the horizon. Perhaps he's embarrassed about the show of affection - so Jay openly wraps his arms around Leica's neck in a big hug.

Trudging over to a wider part of the creek, perhaps even a pond, Tim calls over his shoulder, arms full of pails. "While you're here, help me fill these buckets."

One by one, they dip the curve of the wooden bucket into the creek, letting it fill with water and pulling it out with a satisfying weight to it.

On the side of the barn, is a strange contraption, diagonal boards leading into a closed barrel. He watches the man scale a ladder with one hand, and dump the barrel contents into a tank at the top. It comes dripping slowly out of a cone shape, trickling down the waterway.

"What's that do?"

"Filters the water …" He huffs, coming down the latter for another bucket. "Trick I learned back North …"

"You come from the North?

"Mm-hmm."

"I knew it!" Jay lights up.

"Knew what?" He side eyes Jay.

"That you were from … somewhere else - with all this weird stuff."

"Mmm, I don't know, it's not weird stuff, you just live under a rock." 

Jay has learned something - Tim never smiles, nor even shows a laugh -but he _does_ have a sense of humor. He's teasing Jay constantly … he just comes off as cold, but he's starting to see through the hermit's shell.

Finishing with that round, they head back to gather more up.

"Be careful not to let the gators bite."

"The what!?" His sudden twist sends him back in the water.

"Jay!" He drops his bucket.

Jay splashes back up with a laugh, finding he can easily reach the bottom. "Ok - you got me there - I was way too close." He wades around a bit. "There's fish though - at least I hope that's what I'm feeling."

He looks up at Tim, a grumpy scowl once more covering his face. _Is he … flustered?_ "Idiot…"

He needs to cool down.

Jay splashes water up at him, soaking his face.

"Really?" 

Jay sticks out his tongue, bobbing backwards, but it seems even Tim Wright has a less serious side.

"So that's how it's going to be…"

He kicks a face full of water at Jay with his boot.

"Agh! No fair!" He smiles.

"You're the one in the water."

Jay attempts to splash him again, missing by an inch, Tim rounds the outside edge, attempting to kick water at him again, still with a cold stone look on his face. Jay plummets under the water to dodge.

"Hmmph, little rapscallion."

Said rapscallion resurfaces farther back, spitting out a stream of water.

"Oh so you're a fish now? I guess you'll have to stay in there then." But it's becoming harder to hide his amusement. Jay ducks under again.

A good portion of a second goes by.

Then another.

And then a whole second passes and that’s just too much for Tim to tolerate.

“Jay?”

_Tick. Tok._

_Tick. Tok._

Certainly he’s just being overly anxious, right?

_Tick. Tok._

“Jay?”

His eyes dart over the currents of the churning sworms.

Jay bursts up, undercutting Tim with a blast, soaking his whole front side.

"Alright, enough of that." He walks away, leading Jay to believe he's done - he turns straight around and takes a running leap at the thin man, who squeals before being pushed under. Bubbles rise from his delighted screaming, as he's manhandled and captured with strong arms. They bob back up, not registering how close they are, with Jay trapped against his chest.

"Gotcha."

"Oh no, are you going to pan fry me?"

Tim's eyes close, and he laughs - it's only a low sounding chuckle in his chest, a small smile on his face - but he thinks it's one of the best things in the world.

Leica stands at the waters edge, head lowered and sniffing out towards the top. Jay is released and he wades over. "It's ok girl-" He pulls himself onto the bank, sopping wet. "I'm alright." She begins licking his hair and face, horse slobber all over the place.

“Smart horse.” Tim says, dumping out a boot.

Jay is smiling, lips pressed together to avoid laughing from the tickles.

The sun is setting soon, and the desert cooling - not a good match with wet clothes - so they head inside.

"So, we’re still not friends?"

"No - just two people with mutual interests."

"Pfft. You're a sour cactus fruit."

"You're a canyon hopper."

“Prickly Pear.”

“Cow pattie.”

"Baked Possum."

"What does that even mean?"

"Not sure, somethin' Brian said."

"Sounds about right…"

Jay scans the one room house, trying to orient himself unlike his last untimely visit. Coming in, there’s a little wicker dining table, set for one person, and the bed to the left which he woke up in last time.There’s a raised floor starting in the back half, home to a small kitchen and a porcelain wash tub to the left, the screen next to it. Cupboards and cabinets, all varnished and carved wood decorate the walls.

“Where … did you get this stuff?”

“I brought it with me. It was my mother’s…”

“All the way back East? Are you rich or something?”

Tim sighs, biting his lip. “Yes and no … it’s a long story.”

“Mmm.” 

Tim opens a wardrobe and sifts through for something - though he seems to guard the view of it quite well. He pulls out a set of clothes.

"Here. Change out of those."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't need you griping about how cold and wet you are all night."

"Oh - umm do you want me to return it to you in the-"

"No. Keep it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't need them, keep them."

He decides not to push it, changing into the dry clothes, the size difference not terribly noticeable.

Tim begins making up the bed. “Oh I can just sleep against the wall … I’m used to sleeping outdoors anyway.”

The man’s eyes look back and forth a bit, though decides not to argue it. “Suit yourself.” 

What remains of the evening is quiet, and eventually Tim is asleep. Jay is sitting, awake still, but eyes drooping, looking around at the dark shadows of the house. The moon is obscured by the canyon, leaving them in an almost perpetual void except for the meer outlines of some furniture. His head rests against his knee, a comfortable silence, a creek in the background, the horses snorting oh so occasionally, a light rising and falling coming from across the room. He can almost imagine Alex is here again. It's been weird sleeping in his boards alone.

He's not certain how long he's out for, not what time it is, but a thick, nagging haze grabs his attention like anxiety. Tim is dreaming, and it seems to not be so pleasant. It feels cruel to leave the man like this… so one slow step at a time, he approaches. He's whispering something in his sleep … but it's origin isn't English by any account…

" _Tim?"_ Perhaps a whisper can summon him gently back. _"Hey - Tim?"_ A tad louder. Then, he lays his fingertips on the man's upper arm.

In the time it took for both of them to gasp, there is now a knife held in front of Jay's body, and a very wild-eyed Tim.

They speak at the same time

"I'm sorry - you were having a bad dream I think-"

"I - I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that-"

"No no - it's my fault really I shouldn't have touched you-"

"No no it's mine, I almost stabbed you."

“The Code of the West states, ‘Never wake another man by shaking or touching him, as he might wake suddenly and shoot you.’”

“That’s stupid.”

“Careful who you say that around.” He winks.

“Just - go back to bed…” He days, pulling the cover back over his shoulder.

“He-he…” Jay gives a humorous sigh, sinking back into his comfy little nook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the word sworms fite me
> 
> Also I like how this implies Leica just walked herself from Jay's place to Tim's to hang out with the other horses and hay.


	7. Moonlight Sonata, Sunlight Cantata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is adjusting to life without Alex, a life of knowing a salty hermit who plays piano for a living.
> 
> Alternative Summary: Jay is really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings towards the end of the chapter, without spoiling it, Jay starts saying some deopresso expresso things about dying.
> 
> Also very end of this is nsfw 😏😏😏😏😏

Jay begins to spend many of his nights at the saloon, usually only to talk with Jessica, maybe drink a whiskey or two, but he also sits there to listen to the piano player. He knows Tim likes his privacy, so they don't speak, but he will occasionally look up at him from the bench. If he stays late enough, when most have cleared out, he will play a beautiful, sweet tune that belongs far, far away from here, over the mountains and oceans of places he's never even dreamed of. He makes a cheaply crafted, out-of-tune piano sound like something you'd only hear in those stingy upper-class concerts. 

One late night in particular - a song like no other he's ever heard. Dark, and dreary, but … angelic…. He can't help but walk over, entranced. It edges on the side of sadness, even sharp points of anger, but all contained by strong waxy melancholy. He stands behind Tim, who gives a slight look over his shoulder, mouth cracked open and plump as he focuses on the song, black hair hanging somewhat over his face, hunching over the keys.

"What is that?"

"It's called Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven, you heard of him?"

"... Maybe once or twice…"

"Mmm."

He rests his head on a table, still sticky with whiskey, and it plays in his head, on and on into the darkness, forever - until a gentle rub of his shoulder awakes him.

"Hey Jay, you should get on home, we're closing up."

"Oh, thanks Jess."

"No problem."

The piano is empty, keys unmoving, but it still plays in his skull somewhere, perhaps in his mouth, his teeth like keys, or maybe there's a little piano player in the echoing chamber of his cranium, where his brain _should_ be. Maybe someone dances to it as well.

It plays when he's outside, when he's not sure how far he's walked back towards the ranch, when he looks up at the white rider, pale as the moon that glows behind him. Why is he here? But Jay's calm state keeps him in a trance he doesn't want to break, so he continues drifting forward through the night like a ghost, straight past the rider. He is his own rider.

But as he continues on, he begins to suspect the trance is not of his own design. The sand swirls a bit beneath his feet, and his fatigue is unbearable, and yet he cannot find thought to care. He stops altogether, wondering what to do, or perhaps what he is doing right now. He's forgotten, nothing but a passive entity in his own body. 

Gravel steps approach, slow and even. Gloved hands slide up his arms, to his shoulders, picking up his drooping head.

 _"Chʼínádzííd."_

A blow lands to his gut, stealing his air and nearly throwing up his lunch. He slumps to the ground, coughing, holding the painful spot. But the grogginess is gone. His body is his own. And the moon rider is gone. He would think himself mad if not for the bruise forming the next morning. But - it never happens again. He never slips into that trance-like state again, he never becomes the skeleton man again.

Another night, real late, Tim sits on the porch of the saloon, quietly strumming at a banjo.

"I didn't know you played…" He said, coming out of the swing doors after finishing a conversation with Jessica, whilst helping her wash some of the glasses. 

People suspect things, and tease Jay - they all think he's going to ask her out one day - and then they'd all laugh when she turned him down. But they're wrong in that case. It was clear to both of them that they're friends. Good friends.

To Jessica, Jay wasn't an asshole, didn't drink obscenely to the point of a fight, but he wasn't the kind trying to be such a gentleman to flirt with her. He acted like himself around … well just about everyone. Innocent, quiet, perhaps naive, but pure-hearted. And out here, it can be hard to find someone like that. They also agree on several things, they both expressed a great concern for cleanliness - seriously the diseases going around here are just awful. He also had plenty of "interesting" stories to tell her every time he came back. Truthfully - they were kind of boring, but she got a kick out of watching his face light up as he talks about "two cows with matching spots" or "Alex through milk at someone again".

To Jay, Jessica simply listened to him with genuine interest. That's all he really needed. She was kind, but honest, didn't put up with people's bullshit, but in a nice way. Also wasn't trying to flirt with him, and could also put up with Alex's weekly bullshit.

Well … if Alex were here…

"I can play a few things…" Tim says, snapping him back to reality, strumming a few deeper cords. Someone playing a harmonica responds from the distance, queing a chuckle from Jay. "You know who that is?"

"No … but it wouldn't surprise me if it was Brian."

"Heh…" He sits down on the bench next to him, Tim looks at him for a second, legs shuffling, but he ultimately decides not to move away, and just keeps playing. Jay leans his head back against the wall.

"There a reason you keep talking to me?"

Jay has no idea if he's insinuating something, or if it's a genuine question. "You're … the first person to spend so much time with me, except for Alex, and Jess…"

"Tch - it's just because that thing keeps making us run into each other." He gives a loud strum to cover any objections Jay might have.

And, besides the malevolent spirit and Alex … he's content with this routine. Tim's attempts to be cold are amusing once Jay figures out how to get around them.

Now a violin joins even further in the distance, a long sad note. "Ok I definitely don't know who that was."

"How do you get home after dark?" Jay pops.

"... I know the canyon well enough … it only goes to certain parts, I know how to out maneuver it…"

"You do that every night?"

"Well it's not out there _every_ night."

"Oh." They sit in the quiet of the banjo strings again, until Jay is standing up to go (Tim won't admit that a pinch of disapointment gets him in the gut). But he turns around before heading off. "Hey … I know it's a terrible idea … but could you show me around the canyon, just in case we end up there again?"

Tim gapes at him with a mixture of emotions warring his expression …

"Tomorrow … just meet me here…"

"Oh - yes! I'll - I'll be here!" Unexpected - but delighted nonetheless. He smiles and waves, walking home. Tim simply nods, watching him until he's out of sight.

The next morning comes, bright and blue-skyed - instead of meeting down at the saloon, he opens his door to a giant black horse, one from Tim's pasture.

"Mornin'"

"I can barely see you up there!" Jay reaches for the soft fuzzy nose of the beast, mostly all black, with hair around it's hoofs.

"I've never seen a horse this big!" It snorts, messing up his hair.

Tim gives a bit of a smirk. "It's a Clydesdale."

"Pretty…"

"I figured you should give poor Leica a break from that canyon."

"Yeah … - wait you want me to get on?"

"What do you think I'm waiting for? The rain to come?"

"Oh …" He stares up at the big thing. "I don't think I can get up there…"

"If I can do it you can do it, come on." He holds out a hand, helping Jay until he gets a grip on the saddle.

It takes a lot of awkward scrabbling, but the old, giant horse is patient as Jay situates himself behind Tim. He scans the ground a bit nervously at this height - but then they're walking forward and he tightly clings to the man in front of him with a gasp.

Tim says nothing, but now his hands are on his waist and Jay has no idea if he should move them? Would that be rude? Or is this rude? He stays stiff, feeling the large horse move under them.

"The main path they use by the creek is called Cooper's Roost, it splits off into a few big branches, they all circle around and connect to one another eventually. They're called Tumbleweed, Big Sky, Santa Pollo, Solitude, and … Miranda."

Jay listens, but he's too busy looking up at a giant railroad above them, he's never really been down the main route before. 

"Miranda … is the place that thing likes to hang around…"

"The dark side of the plateau?"

"Yes … Miranda is that town you 'stumbled' upon - you _do not go there_."

"Trust me, I don't want to."

"Good."

They're three quarters of the way down the main Cooper's Roost trail, and Tim is pointing something out, something to do with a cave full of beautiful rainbow crystals, but Jay …

Jay ….

He's ….

It feels … anemic here, he can't breathe, but he cannot panic either. It feels awful, absolutely terrible - he just _wants it to be over._ **_Now._ **

"You think it's worth it?"

"Is what worth what?"

"Life."

"Pfft - What do you mean by that?" Tim smiles a moment, but goes back to a stern glare noticing Jay's blank stare.

"I just feel … tired…" He watches the osprey circling above. "Like … a hot summer day … stuck under the sun … but you don't want to move …" Tim's eyelashes flutter, head tilted just a bit to look over his shoulder at the droopy man. "Like you could just … die."

His eyes shoot open. "Jay…" He wants to say something, but pauses. "I think we need to get out of this canyon…" He speeds up, turning down a sharp path, his stomach beginning to churn. It's daytime. Nothing's going to happen, besides, it's never been able to sneak up on him before.

"Just … leave … me … here." Jay sags against his back. _Shit_!

"Jay, I need you to stay conscious for me, stay awake, come on. He reaches an arm back to secure him to the saddle.

"Where …" He mumbles.

"Jay? Come on stay with me -" He starts to cough, painful and itchy against his lungs. Jay's body tenses up behind him, beginning to seize, and he ends up dragging both of them off the horse.

"J- We gotta - go - now!" The huge clydesdale spooks, starting to trot around in a circle, throwing it's head around.

He doesn't even look when he feels it's shadow over him.

"J-Jay-" He too succumbs to the monster's power, slipping unconscious, and slipping out of time. Out of place.

_Flashes of such an evil past._

He scrapes out at the bubbles of raging river water around him, searching for the sunlight above.

_Flashes of his childhood._

He kicks and screams and fights. He's never going back there, he's never going back to his mother.

_Flashes of the beast within._

_Flashes of candles and stars and melting wax and fire, of a thick language he cannot understand, of searing pain at his wrists, at his fingers._

_"Mama, let me go!"_

Tim wakes up. Why is he in the canyon? He doesn't know, but he's tired anyway, he heads home. No one was with him today.

Jay, on a completely different side, awakens, wondering why he's out here, why his muscles ache, why he's so exhausted. So he heads home for an evening retirement. No one was with him today. He swears his bed has never been this comfortable, and he's conked out and drooling in no time.

He doesn't remember when he went to sleep, or when he woke up, but someone is touching him, caressing him, warm hands over his small body. It's so bright he can't make out a face, but he feels the strain in his nether regions. 

Hands - then lips, up and down his body, nipping at his thighs, but he's so out of it he can barely respond. A constant rippling pleasure that he can't interrupt. _Fuck_ \- he wants to squirm in his needy-ness, but he's stuck.

He can't stand it in the best way possible. It's rising, a tide threatening to cripple him at the knee, and pull him under.

Finally, _finally, finally_ \- there's a mouth exactly where he wants it - he moans as he reaches his peak, and the orgasm spreads through him, from his groin all the way up to his brain. He pants, " _Tim-"_

**_Crack._ **

The door slams open. "JAY! GET UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK! 😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃
> 
> Chʼínádzííd is rough Navajo for "wake up" or "to wake up"


	8. Cry of The Storm, Fury of The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns with a vengeance, and tensions sore. Stained hands dig through dirty truths and sandy lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! My new job is killing me 😮💨
> 
> I guess uh warning - the violence starts here.

"Alex! You're back! Oh thank-"

"Jay get up - you need to go-"

"What!?" He's sticky with blood splattered on his face. "What's on your face?"

"Nothing - get up will you!?"

He madly paces the floor, boards creaking like his own mind. "Those - those vigilantes - they keep chasing me down! But I won't let them have it!"

 _The necklace_.

"Alex - Alex that's - they need it back!"

"What? Why? How do you know about that!?"

He places hands in front of his chest in surrender. "Alex, calm down - I'll - I'll tell you…"

 _'If I tell you, you can't tell anyone.' But surely this is an exception?_ Jay sits on the edge of his bed holding back the man's temper with a pin.

"I … one day I … went into the canyons … looking for you but, this _thing_ came out and attacked us! I thought I was crazy - but then I met this man - and he told me that a monster exists because of your necklace - it's an artifact of some sort! It makes people irrationally angry."

Alex stares at him, some of the anger dissipating behind his glasses, as he mulls over the words. _'Maybe he's right…'_ But a shot of painful static down his spine _reminds him._

" _Who?"_

"That's - I can't tell you who it is but … I've visited them a couple times - they're not bad Alex - he wants to help _\- I mean he may seem grumpy but he's really a nice guy-"_ He rambles.

"He's a liar! You know why I've been gone so long Jay. Well I've learned some very _interesting_ things - there's a dangerous man out there living in those canyons - they say he lures people in, and when they return, they're never the same - they're _bewitched._

"He wouldn't-"

"That 'monster' Jay is no monster, it's a _spirit_. It's trying to get free and warn everyone - but it's trapped in that canyon - by _that witch_. This necklace is the only thing that can set it free. It doesn't attack people on purpose-"

"Alex I found your shirt all torn up to bits!"

"That was an accident - it told me - it can't see or hear, it thought I was … was … Tim Wright … that it was trying to kill Tim Wright before he could 'bewitch' anymore people."

Jay's eyes shutter, revealing their truth like a mirror, and Alex picks it up immediately. " _It's Wright you've been seeing, isn't it?"_

"I - no - I mean yes but - I mean I just seen him at the saloon! He plays piano really well-" Jay is just digging the grave deeper.

 _"_ So _that's_ him… _"_ He stands off the other bed, coiling up above Jay like a rattlesnake ready to strike. "I didn't know you had a thing for dark haired hermits."

"It's not like th-"

"SHUT UP YOU NANCY!" The confusion hurts worse than the slur.

"Alex somethings wrong. This isn't like you - You need to return that object-"

"NO! This is what he wants! For those vigilantes to have it - who knows what they're _planning_ with it Jay!"

Alex stumbles back, with a crazy smile, pacing around the room. "I bet Wright is one of those riders … Yeah, I'm certain of it!" And Jay follows him.

"Tim isn't! He just wants a quiet life! He wouldn't be out there like that! Trust me!"

"I _don_ ' _t_ trust you! Who's side are you playing for?" He reels.

"Sides? Alex what in god's name are you talking about!?"

"I'm trying to protect you Jay! He's gonna get you fucking killed - or charmed!" And then, Alex's mood switches over immediately, wrapping Jay into a steel trap hug. "I can't lose you, I can't lose my only brother…" He starts shivering, soaking his shirt with tears. "I feel like I'm losing my mind - I don't wanna leave you Jay…"

"Alex … I'm not going anywhere…" He hugs him back with a reassuring grip.

"You don't understand - I'm seriously losing it _\- I'm so fucking scared Jay - I don't wanna die!"_

"No, no you're not going to die - Alex, you're right here brother, you're fine…" _Where is this all coming from?_

He pours his eyes out into Jay's shirt, and when there is no more he can muster he stands up with a wipe and a sniff. "St-stay here … don't leave until I come back…"

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back - and then we're gonna skip town.

"Alex-"

But the door slams shut, and when he opens it - the man has once again disappeared just like the night wind. All is still. Calm. Too calm. His throat flexes with a gulp, and he shuts the door, worrying over his bed. To pack or not to pack, to go or not to go.

\---

Sharp, pretty notes, and a pleasantly chatty crowd fill his ears, eyes closed to the world as he plays. He's missing a certain gaze, but it is not unusual for Jay to skip some nights. This is the life.

Some commotion breaks out at the entrance of the saloon, wooden doors swinging open, sending shakes through the walls.

"WRIGHT!" He doesn't respond, rolling his eyes and continuing to play.

"GET UP PIANO BOY!" 

_Great_.

He shifts a leg around to turn over the bench. A fuming man is elbowing a bunch of other men trying to shove him out.

"What the hell is wrong Alex? Where have you been?" Jessica says, loud enough to hear.

"HIM!" He points a finger, pushing a man twice his size to the floor. "You're a killer Wright!" 

He squints at the crazy man. Before his mouth parts in … curiosity? Surprise? So _this_ is Alex Kralie. Yes **,** he'd seen him before … but he looks … different. His clothes are a dusty mess, haircut short and face scruffy like he's aged ten years - not to mention the crusted, dried bits of blood stuck to his skin.

In his stupor he barely registers just how fast he'd crossed the room and wakes Tim from his trance with a punch to the jaw, making his head click painfully. 

"WRIGHT!" He can feel the rage, the heat in his face, smell the whiskey on his breath. "You've been trying to kill my brother! Putting those ideas in his head! I'll make sure you never touch him again!"

He snaps out of it, unhooking his fingers from his vest and shoving him back. "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about!"

Alex stumbles to his feet. "Don't play innocent with me _witch._ "

And all hell breaks loose. His shorter height comes in handy as he throttles him into the table.

It's all blurs of sound and color and pain and liquids. People trying to hold Alex's impossible strength. People trying to hold Tim back. Alex trying to fight him. People cheering on the fight in general. People rushing out to go get the Sheriff - and then a torch mob yelling at the front door demanding Kralie come out and "face god."

The riot spills out into the streets - some random guy caught up in it all hits him too, and by the time he manages to throw Alex off into the horde, his lip and nose are bleeding. His eyes would probably be black tomorrow.

"HEY!" The fight is loud, but the voice is louder, and manages to garner the crowd's attention. It's Brian. Everyone listens to Brian. He's smiling brightly even though his voice says otherwise.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! Please, there's lady-folk around. For god sakes be civil!" But the smile sticks to his face. Friendly but … more than that. Tim looks to see Alex in the same condition he is.

"HE STARTED IT!" Someone yells.

"WHAT IF HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!?"

"HE CALLED WRIGHT A WITCH!"

"ALEX KRALIE IS A DRUNK BASTARD!"

"THEN WHY DID HE FIGHT BACK!?"

"TO PROVE HE WAS A MAN OBVIOUSLY!"

The yelling turns into people arguing with one another. "Settle down now, one at a time." Brian doesn't have to yell this time, they all listen, grumbling under their breaths.

"We're here from Ol' Marble Town to take this fugitive!" A man leading the mob speaks, long red mustache and brown clothing shining under the orange flames.

"What for?"

"He shot that Amy girl in cold blood! He's a crazy, heartless, bastard, he deserves to hang!"

"Yeah!" The riot shouts.

"Do you have any proof of this? Did _anyone_ see it happen?"

"No - but he was the last one with her - and he was covered in the poor girl's blood!"

Brian side-eyes Alex, then back to the crowd.

"How do you know it was human blood. Alex here wrangles cattle, who's to say it wasn't a coyote? Have you even heard him out?"

"We don't need to! He's no help, all trouble to everyone! Causin' problems all over these parts!" Brian's horse snorts.

"I understand your concerns, but we should wait for the sheriff and figure this out in a court of law - this is looking like a lynch mob!"

"We've already decided - the martials won't get here till morning and he'll be in Mexico by then if we let 'em go!"

"Then lock him up and wait for the martials."

Tim once again looks at Alex - but _still_ the man is only facing him, staring daggers that shine by the same torch light. _He's got to get that necklace_ -

"You're outgunned Thomas! No one else is gonna stick up for him!"

"Doesn't matter, you're not taking him tonight, not ever." The crowd is murmuring, but Brian holds his calm stare, like he can temper the storm brewing.

"What are you going to do about it Thomas?"

"Well …" He smiles quirking his head, a moment before returning his gaze. "I'll kill ya'."

Crickets.

Another man steps forward, and his smile falters. "I'll gladly die if it means putting a bullet in that man's head!"

"Don't be stupid Walters!" The leader yells.

"You're not going to touch him. I'll kill you first step you make." 

"I'm willing to call your bluff!"

"And I'm willing to prove you wrong."

Everything - is pure silence - _silence - silence_. A breath could break it, so no one draws in air. No one draws in general.

For a bare second, clinking of metal is heard in one direction, the shift of a boot in another, the click of a hammer-

**_POW. POW. POW._ **

Thunder like devil's hooves come from Brian's direction. Tim freaks, terrified but _needing_ to look, needs to see if -

He's fine. His gun in hand, the other on the hammer. Smoke still burns from the barrel.

Relief is short lived. Three men lie dead.

Brian's face hasn't flinched a bit - he doesn't shake when he lowers the gun - he doesn't quiver when he speaks. "Now, folks, how about we all go home and enjoy a peaceful night, sound decent?"

The crowd's dead, stunned silence answers his question.

"Thomas? That you!?" Finally they're here.

"Howdy sheriff!"

"What in god's name happened here?"

"Well …" He swivels around, looking at all the dead men. "I'm not quite sure, a lot of finger pointing. You almost had a shootout on your hands Sheriff!"

The man grumbles. "Alright … alright - Thomas you meet me down at my office, we'll talk more there - the rest of you go on home! We'll have this sorted out by dawn!"

The crowd murmurs and stirs but fears noise to piss off Thomas any further. Three men are dead, three of their own. But ultimately, they back off. Brian scans around for Alex, for Tim - but both, would seem, have gone absent. _Good. A_ minister arrives to read the dead their last rights, and Brian saunters down the road.

\---

By the time Tim reaches his destination, the first crash of thunder of an oncoming storm breaks the sky, like it matches the man's mood.

He still has the courtesy to knock, waiting with his loaded "sidearm."

Jay opens the door. "Ale-Tim? Oh my god what happened to you!? - UGK!"

He upper cuts his fist, driving it into his stomach, under his ribs, driving all air and sense and words out of the man. He stumbles back on the floor, coughing for the stolen breath. Lightning cracks the clouds open.

"Ti-"

"I - I trusted you!" His wrath is briefly choked by something else rising in his throat, quickly shoved down. "I TRUSTED YOU WITH THAT INFORMATION! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOW DOWN CROOK LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" He spits out at Jay, standing above the man, who's curled himself into a ball on his side, clutching his stomach. The rain screams on the clay lined roof.

"Do you know what you've done Jay!?"

"Ti- what - are you talking about!?"

"What am I talking about!? Oh yeah - Alex just came into town with some magical knowledge he obtained from _someone_ , and he started a whole fucking donneybrook at the saloon - people are dead Jay!"

"I didn't- I didn't tell him about you I only told him about the creature-!"

"You weren't supposed to tell him ANYTHING. You were supposed to tell NO ONE!"

"Tim - I didn't mean to - I was trying to get him to return it! To end it! I was trying to get my brother back I-!"

"I don't trust you - and you clearly don't trust me! I said I'd handle it! Dammit Jay - you don't know what it's like for me to live here! Everyone is afraid of me! Everyone could care less if I was _dead."_ The words spit out like a vice wrapped around his throat. "And then things changed, I finally started to fit in - I was doing fine! I was getting better! And then I made the mistake of trusting _you!_ " He coughs on his own spit, never very eloquent with his words. "You think they'll ever let me back after _that!?_ You think I'd live long enough for them to trust me again!? It's over! All because of some stupid fight!"

Jay stands bent at the knees, like he can make himself smaller, and returns a painful frown. "Tim …" He takes a step towards him. "That's not true … you're - a lot of people will accept you, I'm sure of it! If you just show them the real you - you're a good man-"

"SHUT UP!" He pants and freaks, like Jay has grown two heads. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I'm no-" But a punch hits Jay square in the eye and he lands flat on his tailbone. "Tim, I'm sorry-"

A tinge of concern morphs his features - momentary - before switching back to anger. "You really want to apologize Jay!? Then do me a favor and _stay out of my life!"_ With that, the front door slams - house rumbling in protest - and swings back open.

And Jay? 

The bird falls from the sky.

\---

The thunderstorm had let up by the time Brian was wrapping things up at the sheriff's office - and his first stop after - find Alex. _Now_.

And that's why he's here, pressed himself against the wall of the creaky wood porch, peering in the wide open front door. At first it's silent, but he can make out a tiny, concealed whimper, and decides to make himself known.

"Hey Alex? You here?" Brian steps through the threshold, hearing a quiet sob, and he rounds the first bed- "Jay! Jay what happened?" Jay cries more in response, and warm hands wrap around him, pulling the broken bird out of his protective shield. He finally gets Jay's face into the dim candlelight, and sees a purple bruise formed on his cheek.

His thumb hovers over the tender spot, barely an atom above, tickling the short fuzzy hair. Jay finally looks at Brian - and sees several things in those eyes. Anger? Worry? Rage? And a flash of red-

"Who did this Bluejay?"

"It's my fault-" He croaks.

"Who?"

He sucks in a snotty breath. "Tim…"

_Tim?_

"It was my fault - I - I betrayed his trust… he doesn't want to see me ever again…"

But the tears sour the man's face, running over his purple eye.

"Oh Jay…" He pulls the man close to his chest - he is a sensitive one, and it makes him worry. Makes his blood _boil._ Jay tries not to blush being this close, as in this position, he can firmly feel the man's body through the cotton shirt. But he can also feel the hammering heartbeat and roaring pulse and a tinge of worry pinches him.

"It's not your fault Jay. Tim just has a hard time with people … it's because of his past - don't take it to heart Jay."

"I hurt him." He whispers.

"And he hurt you…"

He stares at Jay a bit longer - a few inches apart - the temptation is there on Brian's tongue, a hunger? But no. He needs rest. He needs his bed.

So Brian carries him to the stacked quilts and wets a cloth from a basin in the corner of the room, wiping his face of the sticky tears. A glass of water is left at his bedside, soft sheets covering the bruised man, and a light hand pushes through his soft hair. "Get some sleep Jay, I'll come to check on you later." A hand grabs his wrist.

 _"Stay?"_ It's heartbreaking to hear, but there is blood in the sand, danger in the air.

"I can't… there's things I must do… but soon." 

It slides gently from Jay's hand, and back into the endless, consuming night - door shut kindly this time.

\---

It's almost dawn when he gets back, soaked to the bone and miserable. He's not crying. He doesn't cry. ( _But he really had liked Jay, more than most people he's met. Sure shows him right._ ) He doesn't make it to the front porch though, made aware of a man rocking in a chair.

"Jesus, Mary & Joseph, Brian - you scared me-"

"Did you hit Jay?" The rocking stops, and Tim can just make out the red frown of the hood he dawns.

Well he can't lie to Brian. "T-He-tha-Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"He's - he's a weasel! A coward, too small to do anything himself so he manipulates others into doing it for him!" The moment it's out he knows he should've kept his mouth shut, the moment it's out he knows it's not true. A creaking wooden chair never sounded so menacing.

"Tim didn't I say, we were all going to go home and enjoy a _peaceful night."_

"I - I know but-" Brian pushes to his feet, gliding into his space; And close enough now, with the light, Tim sees his face, full of contained rage. "Bri- Brian wait!" The taller man already has him by the lapels, up against the wall, heart racing so much he swears he can see the blood moving through his eyes. He breathes raggedly, teeth grinding together like a dog ready to bite at his throat.

Then he steps back with a deep breath. _'He doesn't know better.'_ His aggression soothes in the matter of moments, returning to his usual calm flow, and his hands go to rest on Tim's shoulder.

"Tim … now - Jay might not always make the brightest decisions, but he has the purest heart in the West, I doubt what he did was intentional - but regardless - you simply don't _hurt him._ You saw all those men I shot right?"

Tim nods, afraid even to swallow. 

"They all deserved it. I've seen what they've done in the past. Jay is none of those - Jay has one of the hardest jobs in the West and yet maintained his innocence - he's a _good man,_ and an even better friend."

That last word hurts the black haired male more than he'll admit.

"Don't touch Jay. Don't harm him, don't _upset_ him - or we will have a _real_ talk. You understand?"

"Yes ... I understand…"

The smile returns. "Good. Now - put this on, we have work to do." He presses the moon white mask into the dark-haired male's fingers.

"Brian - I-I don't want to to do that again - I don't know what the hell happened last time - but I know it was bad - I felt it when I woke up -"

"Yeah Tim, something bad did happen - a lot of bad things happen but right now _you don't have an option_. Alex is on the move after that whole tyrade."

Tim sighs, brow stitched together, and secures the mask to his face, succumbing to the darkness within.

_"He rides by moonlight,_

_All dressed in white,_

_Lips black as death,_

_Eyes that swallow my breath._

_Bleach them, for I am suffocating._

_They once told me,_

_Some time ago,_

_'If you stare into the abyss,_

_The abyss stares back at you.'_

_But omitted - 'therein lies the enemy of hope.'_

_Yet - on I stare, so that no one,_ **_no one_** _, can look into me."_


	9. Midnight Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay wakes to a visitor in his room.  
> Brian learns something - but his mistakes catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers but definitely mature rating this chapter for many reasons

Tonight's visitors are endless it seems. When Jay first awakes, he isn't aware of another presence in the room, he stares at it though, wondering what piece of furniture is casting that shadow from the light of the candle, until its face moves and - oh! It's not a shadow at all.

It - he - they - watches him from the corner, perched on the desk. He tries to pretend he's still asleep.

As for the white rider, he was only meant to _observe_ \- to let his presence lure and disorientate Alex - but the masked "man" has other plans.

The candle is blown out, leaving only a white façade hovering in space, the floor doesn't even creak, as if he were to make a sound it, could send his prey running.

_'Stay asleep stay asleep stay asleep.'_

Jay twitches - in the slightest - when a hand wraps around the form of his ankle. It let's up, and they creep over him, slinking like a snake but careful not to touch him.They make no noise, but a low rumble in their chest, like they can smell. After seeing that thing in the canyon, he wouldn't be surprised if it was some odd inhuman creature.

It's face gets closer and closer _and even closer_ , testing Jay's tolerance - or something - he has no idea and he's millimeters away from him now. Jay shrinks back into the pillow. And then - he _sits_ on him. It's not crushing nor suffocating, but it's enough to keep him there unless he really tried. A small part of him whispers for him to try but he ignores that stupid part. This is _serious._ He kind of called the man - thing - a monster the last time. 

It can always get weirder. They lay down over Jay's torso, purring like a cat, aggressively rubbing a face he cannot see against him. 

"Umm … hello to you too?" 

Certainly a lot friendlier than before…

 _Oh…_ Jay is probably glowing pink. He can tell now it's definitely a man, at least by average standards. He's not one to judge.

He's going to start reacting soon if this goes on - though his arms are conveniently trapped under the blankets, it would be too much of an effort to try and escape. 

He gasps when hips slide against him, and again, testing the waters. Then, there's lips and teeth on his neck, making him quiver with a mix of fear and pleasure. It's been so long. They bite in until Jay grunts, drawing blood in a circular row of teeth. He's not sure what they're doing exactly, but his damned soul likes it. A soft tongue laps the blood and pain away, before moving onto another spot, like the man couldn't resist trying to eat him. Jay knows if he goes too far he can still make an escape, knife in his pocket.

He shouts a bit at a particularly hard nibble, but it's soothed over in moments. The sharp pain of skin breaking is grounding. The warm tongue sends him floating. Back and forth. Up and down. And then a particular harsh bite to his ear and _ok_ maybe this man is trying to eat him.

"Ok - easy there -" But a sharp sound has them at attention, and he's off Jay and out the window in a few winks.

Jay whines, sluggishly getting up, folding his arms together and looking out the window. Kind of rude to leave a guy hanging ...

A loud scuffle ensues, coming from the other side of the house. Jay is well, Jay, and runs immediately out to see what the hell is going on.

The masked rider, moments ago on top of him, is now tied up in a lasso, kicking at Alex, who kicks and spits back.

"Alex… what are you doing?"

"This _thing_ keeps - stealing, robbing people's hard earned money, assaulting and killing god knows how many - he deserves to hang for it!"

"Alex - you can't seriously mean that… that's … murder."

"I'm serious. I have the noose already…"

"Alex! Wait - you can't - shouldn't he at least get a trial?"

"This _is_ his trial."

Jay backs up, "Alex this isn't you! That things controlling you or something - please Alex, I'm sure we can figure something out-"

"SHUT UP JAY!" He pulls a gun on him.

Then the man - thing? in white is clicking at him, and then laughing in an old, crackly voice.

"What- what the fuck are you laughing about!?" He trains his gun on them. There's ivory carving on the side of the grip, the initials S.W.

"Alex … where did you get that?"

"..."

"That's not … that's not yours."

_Crack._

_Tear._

_Snatch_.

_Bang!_

After a few seconds of absolutely dizzying movement and tumbling and - he doesn't know _what_ \- He's laid over the saddle of a horse, the white rider has broken free, and his partner has snatched the necklace right out of Alex's pocket, and Alex is shooting at him. 

He straightens himself to a seated position, trying not to fall running at breakneck speed, each hoof beat pounding through his jaw. He holds on to whoever's in front as another crack of gunfire shakes his skull.

It's beginning to register what just happened. The yellow rider had snuck up on Alex whisper quiet - even on a _horse_ \- covered by the white's laughter. White had broken free, grabbed Jay like a rag doll, and hopped on his own steed - something else he didn't even notice before - and now they're high-tailing it out of here.

 _Oh_. Of course they're going towards the plateau. Perfect.

-

Simple as pound cake and molasses. He really could go for some right now. If he manages to not be shot by Alex. It could've been simpler than this really, he could've just knocked Alex out (or shot him) but he needs Alex conscious. Needs him to give chase. 

Brian is testing something. 

A theory. See, he believes there's no way he could've killed both Amy Walters and Seth Wilson in one night. Their respective towns were easily 50 miles apart. He knows, he walked the routes himself. He'd asked the people town from town and they all report seeing Alex there at the same times. _Unless_ that monster had anything to do with it. He's tangoed with it before - that incident was squelched quickly finding out that a man named "Tim" was not in fact an evil witch or demonic entity, more a destitute 'damsel in distress' if anything. It can move around in short bursts - but never farther than ten meters. It can change minor details of the landscape, hallucinations - both auditory and visual. And by various accounts, it's been around a good century before his time, confined to the canyon. But something's different with Alex. Not only can it follow him wherever, it can transport him to a distance of more than 50 miles … but that time in the desert, the twister … Alex wasn't there as far as he can tell.

It doesn't make sense. (Well, it never did). The only thing he knows is if that necklace stays where it should be, things will go back to normal. And yet, he's had so many chances to recover the thing and return it. So many open windows, especially with Alex who isn't very careful. Numerous opportunities to put an end to this.

 _But he hasn't._

_I wonder why?_

They're flying across the canyon floor towards Miranda and (thankfully) Jay is not yelling any complaints, likely frozen out of fear. They're far ahead of Alex.

They should be.

A bullet bounces off the canyon wall and loses its momentum as Alex appears in front of them like a mad bull. As expected. They change direction down another branching creek, hooves pounding through the water in the dark.

 _Again -_ Alex is ahead of them, screaming different obscenities, screaming for them to let Jay go. It's still expected. He pulls the reins back hard, leading them back the way they came.

They hit a dead end. It must be teleporting the whole lot of them. He grumbles, charging at Alex. Either Alex moves, or they'll collide. And lucky for them, he does, guffawing at their audacity and firing again, missing. But Brian is looking at something else. The canyon wall, millions of years of sedimentary lines - lines that aren't matching up correctly. He turns a pathway ahead and then comes to a full stop. The masked man does as well, coming up beside him anxiously circling him.

And by the look on Jay's face, he's figured it out too. "It's like … the land is changing…" They've stopped in another abandoned town, one Brian's never even seen before. A slanted tavern with broken windows, barely standing, named "Old Sippin' Saloon" dated too … 1904. That year hasn't even ...

_No._

It's not moving anyone.

It's shifting the land itself. Shifting time.

An emotion Brian has rarely felt passes through him. Fear.

A thing like this allowed to exist? It wasn't just a nuisance, but could transcend a natural disaster if it continues to feed. How much can it move? At Least more than 50 miles by now. If there's no limit to how much it can grow - god knows how far it can spread. How far can it go back and forth in time. Too many questions, too many, too many.

His game of morbid curiosity is over.

Alex comes charging around the corner, not a single care given to their changing environment, his eyes red with sand and sleeplessness.

"Alex stop!" Jay yells, followed by a squeak as a bullet whizzes past him. The masked one takes the lead in a G.T.F.O. gallop. 

Brian turns around when a bullet puts a hole in his hat and hood, grazing his cheek like a stinging hornet. 

He holds the gun steadily with a fatal aim

 _'Take the shot_ . _You know you can hit him. Take the shot._ **_Kill him._** _'_

" _Shit!"_

He aims just a bit to the side, and fires. 

It's his fault this is happening, he'll deal with Alex himself. He catches up with the other as they're coming to a forked path. He tosses the necklace over and splits down one trail. Alex chooses to follow him, and they leave sight in a thundering cloud of hooves and dust.

"Where's he going!?" Jay yells over the wind, but of course, no answer. For a few minutes, it seems they're alone, but as Jay scans the cliffs high above, he can see a silhouette following them. No eyes. But it's watching Jay. Drilling fear into his heart and he can only wrap around tighter to the warm body with a prayer of ' _please don't let it take me'._

It's in front of them so suddenly the horse rears up in a cry. Jay clings on for dear life, if he tumbles off now he's going to _die_ \- the horse bucks unexpectedly and he _falls_.

He doesn't even have a chance, painful bindings crushing around his ribs, his abdomen, his neck. It feels like the branches are in his ears, and he screams without a sound, seizing off the ground, back arched like the bows he's seen the natives carry, the ones he wanted as a child until he realized just how deadly they could be. Lots of childhood memories are popping up now, burning away like - like - like what? His brain is going to smoke out of his head, he's certain of it. 

_Fuck._ Why does he always need to be saved? He just hopes that this will buy enough time for the white rider to get out of here with the necklace-

The necklace goes flying over his face, smacking the thing in its bald head.

 _'What!? What's going on!'_ He can't roll to see - but the monster hisses when the little medallion touches him. Jay is yanked off the ground, horse already into a gallop as he's thrown over the front of the saddle. He coughs violently, a horrible, uncontrollable noise as he gasps for air. _'I'm NOT going to cry!'_ Despite their pace, he's held quite carefully in the man's lap, strong arms. Sort of familiar arms. He wonders what Tim is doing right now. He needs to apologize to him. If he lives.

The ride back to town is swift, but uneventful. One thing burns through Jay's skull. _He's not worth that necklace._ _Why? Why did he save him?_ This rider in white, pale as the moon, rough and violent and _strange_. Inhuman. Even the rider in yellow acts like a human, gesture wise. More emotive even under the guise. White just … _sits there._ Inhuman.

They're coming to a stop, and the man-thing plops him down.

"H-Hey - where are you going!? I can't-" But the white blur is off, back towards the canyon.

He's in over his head, soaring over his head more like. He needs to get home, eat something, and then sleep for a whole day. (Like sleep would even come to him now.)

What's that glow in the distance coming inconspicuously in the same direction as his board house?

 _"No no no no no!"_ He runs until he's hacking up mucus, and then some more, coming to his knees. There's a small crowd trying to throw buckets of water on the orange blaze, but it's useless. Wood is licked and consumed by fury tongues, caving in on everything. His special quilt his mother gave him. Alex's favorite painting. Books and maps and little catalogs they'd collected in their travels.

Light dances across his face, shining in his eyes, which are not even opened in surprise. Just dull resignation.

 _Le gasp._ He jumps to his feet shouting over the roar of the fire bell.

"LEICA!?" The horse whinnies from the far end of the pasture. _Thank goodness_. Face meets snout when he rushes over, followed by several affectionate kisses to his pony-sized horse. 

"Well be alright girl, don't worry."

\---

The moment they split and he's sure Alex will follow him, he speeds up, rounding a tight corner - a tight corner which is a path along the edge of a massive drop into a dark gully. He trusts his horse enough to let go, grabbing onto a conveniently dead tree branch above and scrabbling up onto a small out hang. Dead end.

Alex dismounts his horse just as fast and follows after him, saving his last bullet. He looks red mad as the devil and advances towards the yellow rider with a confident gait.

"Take off your mask!" He aims - only to pull the trigger to find it won't fire. Brian rushes forward, kneeing him in the gut and twisting his wrist till the gun drops.

And _then_ it fires, grazing his leg, the burning pain putting a stop to Brian's movement. Alex, in a fresh burst of anger, lands a kick right to the wound, and punches him in the snout, knocking the vigilante to the ground and taking back his gun, aimed at his head.

"SCOUNDREL! COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" The mask is ripped from his head. "Br-Brian…" Alex backs up, Brian staring wide at him, hands out and open.

"Alex - please listen to me, I know what that thing is capable of - I've lived with it for years - I can help you Alex, please _let me help you_."

Alex begins to lower his gun, a face between anger and sadness.

"Kill me Brian! Before I kill you! It says I have to! Kill me!"

"You don't have to listen to it Alex, just come here, I've got you."

His throat cracks, and the tears begin to flood out. "Brian - I've already killed so many of them, Amy's dead - I killed her - please, I can't stand this - _please."_ He pleads, dropping the gun and kneeling with his hands up. "Please before it comes back Brian!"

"Alex -"

The spirit returns, buzzing so loud Brian has to yell over it. "Fight it Alex! Fight it!"

But Alex lunges forward on to his feet again with a war cry, barreling into the yellow rider. His friend. They make eye contact one last time, both in utter disbelief. His arms flail out as his body meets air, as his foot leaves the edge, and he falls into the canyon below.

And Alex.

He doesn't feel.

A thing.

Three more it says. 

Three more and he can finally die.

 _He can finally rest_.

.

.

.

**_Curiosity killed the cat._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not kill me YET

**Author's Note:**

> Outfit Notes:  
> https://just-here-for-the-art-shit.tumblr.com/post/642524367720513536/so-its-me-again-with-another-sundown-question-um
> 
> Accent Notes:  
> https://just-here-for-the-art-shit.tumblr.com/post/640608928289472512/in-sundown-who-does-and-does-not-have-the-classic


End file.
